


The Winter Prince

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jotun Loki, Loki/reader - Freeform, My First Ever Fanfic Even Though I Didn't Post It Until Now, Smut, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in first person. The reader is having a nice quiet evening when she hears a ruckus outside. Enter a sexy warrior in green and cut to the smut.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I didn't post this first, this _was_ the first Loki fanfic I ever wrote. It has a special place in my heart, even if it's not that great.

It had been a long night, and I was just about to turn in when I heard something crashing through the woods outside my home. It sounded large and in a hurry, so I fumbled for my keys and locked the deadbolt. Peering tentatively out the window, I listened to the noises grow ever louder as whatever it was came closer and closer. All of sudden, when it seemed the animal or whatever it was could come no closer, the noises changed.

I could quite plainly make out two distinctly different sounds: a deep growl and a horse's whinny. I quickly flipped on the porch light to see what was going on, but when I pushed the blinds aside there was nothing there. I could hear the sounds of an animalistic fight, but could see no evidence of such. Angry and a bit frightened, then, I unlocked the deadbolt and flung the door wide open. 

Something flickered in front of my face, it was a- but that was impossible! No, there it was again: a human face flickered in and out of reality like a phantom. Each time it appeared, more of its body was visible; soon, I was able to perceive a tall, thin, black-haired man. Although, as I watched him, it became clear that he was unaware of my presence. Another creature had gone unnoticed as it flicked in and out of visibility: a giant brown bear. It snarled and its pearly white fangs were blatantly obvious. As I looked closer I saw something that nearly turned my stomach inside out: a substantial amount of blood and gore was still dripping from its lips and claws.

The man staggered a bit as he dodged the bear's huge swinging paw, and I saw a large red smear on his tunic. The torn fabric mingled with his slowly drying blood creating a hellish sight. Before I could cry out or offer my meagre help, he transformed before my very eyes into a horse. He fought and dodged the bear for several minutes when it became clear that he could never win on his own. He was tired and had lost too much blood; the wound on his side looked much worse when he was in this form. I didn't know what I could possibly do, but I ran back into my house and grabbed the biggest knife I could find. 

Neither one had noticed me, so caught up in their fight they'd been up to this point, but I drew myself up to my full height and shouted at both of them.

"Hey!"

The bear looked at me utterly surprised that something smaller than it would dare to interrupt its hunting. That moment's distraction was all the man-horse needed; he transformed back into a human and blew frost into the bear's face. His face turned blue and his eyes red as the frost turned into ice and the bear became an ice sculpture. I hardly noticed that the air around me had lowered in temperature until my hands became so numb that the knife slipped from my grip and clattered onto the deck.

The man had all but forgotten me up to that point, but now he looked at me with concern in his eyes. He quickly snatched up the knife, carved away the ice over the bear's heart, and, with tremendous strength, drove the butcher knife into its chest to the handle. Even though it was frozen, the bear's blood was still warm enough to flow out of the wound freely. Just then my legs gave way, and he was there to catch me. He wasn't blue anymore, nor were his eyes red. In fact, they were a beautiful shade of green. I wasn't slipping into the realm of unconsciousness, but I was nearly frozen.

I was glad of that, because I had too many burning questions. He picked me up and carried me inside to the fireplace, which, because it was winter, was already lit. The mysterious fighter set me down gently on the sofa, and wrapped me in a blanket. He did not sit, though; he paced the room slowly taking in every inch of his surroundings. I blushed when I remembered how long it had been since I actually gave my house a thorough cleaning, but he didn't seem to notice the disorder. Without stopping, he glanced over at me.

"Tell me, my lady, what is your name?"

His tone hinted mockery, but his eyes showed that he had heard it, too, and hadn't meant to offend me by it.

"My name is (y/n)...my lord. Might I ask your name in return?"

He smiled at my hesitation to use the title, but he still replied with twinkling eyes.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard, and you, my dear (y/n), have just saved my life."

"Loki? From Norse mythology? B-but that's impossible! Everybody knows that's just a myth! Besides if you're a god, why is it you couldn't beat that bear on your own?"

The words came spilling from my mouth before I could stop them, but instead of becoming angry, Loki just held up his hand in a gesture of silence. I froze mid-question.

"My dear lady, we Asgardians are not gods, though it may seem that way to you. We may be stronger and live longer lives, but we are still as mortal as you Midgardians. So, yes, I am the same Loki as in your mythological tales, but I am not a god."

I was dumbfounded; here in my living room was the legendary god of mischief, though not truly a god as he had shown earlier with the bear.

"Wait, how did you come to be outside my house? I'm not anybody of note, and I live in the middle of nowhere. What could possibly have been your reason for coming here?"

At this he quickly looked away as though hurt.

"I...if I tell you this, my lady, you must promise not to be angry with me."

I furrowed my brow and silently wondered what could make him hesitate. Reluctantly, I agreed, and settled in for the story.

"Very well. Several decades ago, I found a small creek in a shady patch of trees, and returned to it often to escape my...father, Odin. It was the only retreat I had here on Midgard, and I treasured its peace and comfort above anything else in the Nine Realms. However, one day after having been unable to return to the spot in over a year, I came only to find that a home had been built in the clearing, and the creek had run dry. It was this home that had been built, and its owners had dammed up the creek to collect the water. This was twenty-two years ago today. I was only here because it was the anniversary of losing the only place I ever really considered to be my home. I was so angry that day all those years ago that I nearly killed the family living here, but then I saw a child run from inside the home so innocently. I have been watching you ever since then, my lady. Tonight I was determined to speak to you, to get to know you after all these years of silent vigil. I have had Heimdal watching you when I was away, so he could protect you if you needed it."

Loki fell silent and sat on the ottoman in front of me. He looked down at his hands and then looked directly into my eyes. He took my hand in his and grasped it firmly.

"My lady (y/n), I never meant for harm to come to you this night. The bear was lurking in the woods, and attacked me as I approached. I oft times forget how dangerous my Jotun powers can be to a Midgardian."

He continued like this for a minute, and when I could take his pleas no longer I silenced him by placing a finger to his chilled, red lips. I kept it there while I spoke just to be sure he was truly listening.

"Prince Loki, you have absolutely no reason to apologize to me. You have done nothing wrong, and I am no worse for the experience. In retrospect, it was kind of fun to fight by your side, even if I didn't do much to help you. I am glad you were here tonight, if for no other reason than it livened up my evening."

There I stopped, fascinated by his eyes, and I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. My mouth went dry and I must have gasped, because the next thing I knew Loki was speaking again, though on a different topic.

"I see your mind, my lady. No, no, do not be embarrassed for I have had many similar thoughts about you over the years."

I blushed a fierce crimson as I realized what he meant.

"Actually, Prince Loki, I was thinking that we need to patch up that wound on your side. You've lost a lot of blood," I said trying to cover my less than admirable thoughts. His side did need to be attended to, after all, and I had regained the ability to feel my legs and feet. I stood and set the blanket that Loki had given me aside.

"If you'll sit down for a moment I'll get a cloth," I said making my escape to the kitchen to get a washcloth and a bowl of hot water. I felt his eyes follow me out of the room. I reached the safety of the kitchen, and quickly shut the door behind me. Leaning against it I let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness he couldn't see my expression anymore, because I couldn't seem to keep a clean thought in my head after his fallacious assumption. Although, if I was having those thoughts now, was he really wrong? 

"Ridiculous. You're being ridiculous," I said under my breath, and filling a bowl with hot water, I gathered up a few clean cloths and towels and head back into the living room. I braced myself for another dirty comment, but none came. Instead, Loki was sitting in the chair I'd previously occupied watching my every move with slight amusement. A small, mischievous smile adorned his face, accompanying a twinkle in his eyes. He watched me move toward him with the bowl, but said nothing to ease the slight tension that arose after his remark. I felt a twinge of disappointment about his silence, although I confusedly wondered why. Next to the chair is a small side table onto which I placed the bowl and cloths.

"May I see your side, Prince Loki?"

He hesitated a beat then began to remove the garments from his upper body. He must have used his magic to remove his armour when I was in the kitchen, because it was nowhere to be found. Loki removed his jerkin and was beginning to peel off his shirt when he stopped with a sudden intake of breath. He grasped his side as his face twisted in agony; his shirt was stuck to the wound with dried blood. 

Gently I removed Loki's hands from his side, and pressed a warm, wet cloth to the matted blood. He inhaled with a slight hiss, and I impulsively placed my hand on the side of his face to comfort him. His breathing stilled where it had previously been laboured. His skin was smooth and cool to the touch; I felt my heart beat faster as I imagined what it would feel like to have his body pressed against mine. The Asgardian Prince trapped my hand against his cheek before I could remove it. His large dexterous fingers dwarfed and completely covered mine. I felt myself blush as I looked into Loki's eyes and got lost in their emerald depths.

"I think the blood has been broken up sufficiently enough for the removal of my shirt," he said after a few moments. He released my hand, and, quickly coming back to reality, I moved the cloth back to the bowl of water. The amount of effort it took to tear my gaze away from his finally registered, and I blushed even brighter than before. Turning away so my guest couldn't see my face, I wrung out the cloth and dipped it into some clean water.

"Where should I place my shirt? I do not wish to ruin your furniture with blood, Lady (y/n)," Loki inquired humbly. I turned around to see how badly the shirt had been stained.

"Well, it's not too bad. Let me take it to the laundry room and we'll sort it out later. It won't hurt anything in there," I said drying my hands on a towel I'd brought with me. I stood and took the shirt from Loki's hands turning toward the laundry room.

I had to rearrange some clothes I had laid out earlier to make room for the Prince's bloodstained garment, so it took longer than I thought it would. I was in the laundry room for about ten minutes, so I formulated and rehearsed an apology. By the time I returned to the room where I'd left Loki, I could hear noises I'd only fantasised about when I was alone. It sounded like he was shifting in his chair uncomfortably, and he would let out the occasional groan. There was another noise I couldn't identify, so I carefully concealed myself behind the door frame and peeked into the room.

I had to cover my mouth to suppress a gasp; Loki was shifting in the chair and reaching a hand down into his pants for short spans of time. I glanced at the crotch area of his pants when he next removed his hand only to see a large bulge. Immediately, I berated myself for staying and intruding on what was surely meant to be a private moment for the Asgardian now gracing my home with his presence. However, I watched him for a bit longer when I found I couldn't seem to look away as he pleasured himself. As he quickly approached his climax, I began to feel a bit of discomfort in my nether region; against my better judgement, I gently slipped my right hand into my jeans to alleviate my symptoms.

We both quietly touched ourselves, but I must have made some small noise because Loki's head whipped around to face the doorway. He extricated his hand from his trousers, and quickly stood. His breathing was ragged and uneven as he assessed the situation before him. With a grimace I realized that my hand was still in my pants, my fingers tracing circles around my clit. I removed my hand and trained my eyes on the floor between us. I'd never blushed such a deep crimson in my life. Loki's chest continued to rise and fall as a slight smile stretched across his lips.

"My apologies, Lady (y/n), for my rather obscene behaviour. I seem to have endangered not only your life tonight, but your purity, as well," the prince said. I couldn't bring myself to look at him lest my resolve to remain a virgin should weaken.

"It is I who should apologize, my lord, for eavesdropping and interrupting you. I had no right- no intention-" I began, but Loki crossed the space between us and cut my words off with a kiss. His lips were hungry, rough, yet soft against mine as his hands kept a tight grip on me as if to foil my escape. However, I had no intention of attempting to break his embrace; his tongue shoved its way into my mouth and I relished it utterly. He must not have expected me to return his kiss, because when I did with a force equal to his, my prince moaned against my mouth.

When he finally pulled away, we were both breathing heavily, and I could feel a hardness against my waist where Loki's hips were pressed. I ran my hands up and down his bare chest treasuring the smoothness and the warmth I felt beneath my fingertips. Loki pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and lingered there when I brought my hands lower. His wound was much smaller than it had first seemed, and Loki had taken the liberty of bandaging it himself in my absence. I felt the edge of his trousers, and I glanced up at my prince silently asking permission to delve further. Instead, he arrested my hand's movement with his own, and he picked me up as if I was a delicate flower.

"Not tonight, dear one. Tonight is for you and you alone. The only thing I ask in return is that you allow yourself to feel pleasure without remorse when I am with you," he said as he carried me toward my bedroom ceremoniously. Not knowing what to say and not trusting my voice, I nodded in compliance.

Loki laid me down gently on top of my bed, and proceeded once again to render me breathless with kisses, although he was more tender this time. Bracing himself with one hand as he bent over the side of the bed, Loki cupped my cheek with the other while his tongue playfully deepened the kiss. I'd never felt lips so incredibly soft and powerful before in my life! I felt myself becoming wet already, and he hadn't done more than simply suggest intimacy. I allowed my hands to explore his shoulders, his neck, and his luscious hair before forcing them to go a bit lower. His waist was so hard, yet it practically screamed comfort. Before I could go lower, Loki's hands once again found mine and trapped them. He pulled away from the kiss and stood towering over me from the side of the bed.

"Shall we get rid of those restricting garments, my love?"

His question wasn't unexpected, but I still blushed at the thought of Loki seeing me naked. However, I wished desperately to feel him inside me, and the only way to do that, obviously, would be to undress. I made to pull my shirt up and over my head, but I felt a sort of tingling sensation, and then coolness settled over my body. My clothes were gone! Loki had undressed me using his magic! Looking over, I noticed he was no longer in possession of his trousers, or any other clothing for that matter.

"That is much better, is it not? Why waste time removing those silly things when I can simply wish them away? Now for the real fun, darling," Loki said. He eyed my body appreciatively, then reached for my legs and turned me around so my legs hung off the edge of the bed. While he repositioned me, I glanced down admire the portion of his physique that had previously been hidden by clothing. His member was hard, but purple from the sudden neglect my interruption had caused. As I admired him, Loki rubbed the insides of my thighs and kissed me once more. He trailed his lips passionately down my neck until he reached my breasts. There he took a detour, slipped my right nipple into his mouth, and proceeded to suck at it until it hardened. He did the same to my left nipple, then trailed kisses down my stomach.

While I was a virgin, I was not completely innocent of went on in the bedroom, but there was no way I could possibly expected what came next to be so intense. Loki placed his head between my legs, and licked my clit. A wave of pleasure so intense that my back arched ripped through me and I gasped. My hands shot out on either side of me and grabbed at the covers. That did not stop Loki or his tongue; he continued to pleasure me in this manner for a time, then changed tactics. He licked up from my cunt to my clit, drawing out more of my wetness. Then, Loki slipped one of his fingers inside me extracting a moan from deep in my throat. He began moving his finger gently in and out of me eliciting more moans and whimpers similar to the first but with greater intensity.

"That's it, my darling. I love the little sounds you're making," Loki whispered. His voice was heavy with arousal, and he attacked my clit with renewed fervour sending tremors through my body. A second finger joined the first inside of me drawing out a moan that was more like a scream. Loki grunted in response and his grip on my thigh tightened. His tongue was creating sensations in me that I'd never felt before, and, oh God, I was so close!

Loki lapped up a bit more of my essence, then stood and turned me back around to my original position. His lips were dripping as he brought them to mine and allowed me to taste myself. I moaned against his mouth as his hand reached between my legs once again and stroked my clit rhythmically.

"You tasted divine, sweet one," Loki said in a breathy voice. "Tell me what you've heard about the first time."

Somehow between waves of pleasure I managed to squeak out an answer.

"I've heard it...hurts...but in a good way. I've been told that sometimes b-blood is involved."

"Are you frightened," he asked me as he continued to stroke me.

"A bit, but...I think it would be worse if I wasn't going to...do it with you."

Loki smiled at me sweetly.

"Just relax for this next part. It will hurt less that way. I promise you that I will be gentle unless you wish for more," he said. Loki was now on his knees on the bed between my legs; his finger found my opening and gently held it while his hips and his other hand guided his member toward me. He eased himself inside me as gently as he could, yet I still cried out, tears forming in my eyes. Once he was in, he remained there a moment allowing me time to adjust to his girth.

Then Loki began to shift his hips back and forth ever so slowly murmuring words meant to comfort, and the pain eventually transformed into pleasure. My desire for my prince only intensified as his hips moved with increasing speed. I reached my arms up and tangled my fingers in his soft, raven-black hair. Loki's lips locked with mine yet again, tongue dancing in my mouth, as his hips thrust his cock so deep inside me. I moaned against his mouth, and I felt a shiver run through him. Knowing that I'd caused that reaction in him only made me moan louder. The world around us was silent; the only noise that registered was the steady "fop", "fop", "fop" of Loki as he thrust inside me. It was music to my ears.

"You're doing so well, love," Loki whispered. "God, you're so tight, (y/n)."

I could feel my insides clenching around him with every thrust; it felt so good, but I wanted more.

"Faster, Loki. Please," I managed to squeak into his ear.

"Are you sure," he asked pulling back far enough to look me in the eye. He looked at me uncertainly, and all I could manage at that point was a nod. Loki stroked my cheek and kissed me tenderly as he increased the pace. Every moan was lengthened to nearly a scream, and Loki watched me closely in case I was in pain. What he didn't know was that I could feel nothing but exquisite pleasure.

My hips were bucking against him, and my hands traced a path down his spine only pausing to squeeze his ass. Loki's breathing, already ragged, now turned into lust-filled grunts as we both neared climax. Loki buried his face in my neck murmuring how close he was. My fingers, now on his shoulders, gripped him tightly as I relished the feeling of his breath on my skin. I could feel myself nearing the edge.

"Now, darling. Come for me," Loki growled passionately, barely hanging on himself. "Scream and tell the world who is in your bed this night."

And that is exactly what I did. His name tore from my throat as my fingernails dug into his upper back. He came but a second after me, grunting and shouting my name, growling it with animalistic fervour. We each came undone in the other's arms, clinging to one another as if our lives depended upon it.

His orgasm ended before mine, and when I continued to convulse, Loki sat up, drew me into his arms and held me. When I'd stilled almost completely, Loki pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You were so good, my darling," he whispered, moving his lips down my face until he reached mine. When he kissed me, it was deep and sweet and genuine. Loki looked me in the eye and said something that made my heart either stop or melt, maybe it was both.

"This evening may have seemed rather impulsive, but I can assure you that I have been imagining it for years. I have watched you longer than you could ever know, (y/n), and I-I'm in love with you."

"How could an Asgardian such as yourself fall in love with me? I am nothing special," I say after a moment. I'd been looking at my hands up to that point, so when I looked up at Loki I was horrified to see his hurt expression.

"Do you really think so little of yourself even after you have brought me to my knees? I have never felt such an overpowering need to touch myself, much less act upon it, as a guest in somebody's home until today. You have been all I have thought about while touching myself for many years now," Loki said.

I raised my eyebrows at the last part of his statement. He quickly realized how it had sounded and backtracked rapidly.

"No, no! I did not mean for that to sound like that! I only meant that ever since you were old enough to be considered sexually appealing- No that sounds wrong, too. I-" he grasped at straws for what he could say that would get his point across without sounding like he was a stalker, but I cut him off.

"Loki, I think I understand."

"But, my lady, I've never felt quite like this about anybody before. I don't wish you to think that I would come to your home just to take advantage of you. I need you to know how much I love you," he said placing a hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes. "I need you to know that I will always be here for you. I will come back whenever you wish me to, or I will stay at arm's length if you wish. However, you must understand that I will never abandon you."

When I didn't respond for a moment, Loki became worried, and when I started crying, he could do nothing but gather me in his arms once more looking stricken.

"Why do you cry, my love? Have I offended you? If it was something I said-"

I placed a hand over his lips silencing him, and shook my head.

"You haven't offended me, although it has everything to do with what you’ve said," I exclaimed while tears flowed down my cheeks. When Loki's face fell, I placed a finger under his chin and raised his head until he looked me in the eye.

"You've done nothing wrong, my prince. In fact, you've done quite the opposite. I was frightened that you would take what you wanted and leave me ruined and alone. That is why I was reluctant to admit my thoughts at first. I must admit, Loki, if for my conscience and no other reason, that I have caught glimpses of you over the years. I've seen you in the woods, and I've dreamed of you often," I stopped speaking for a moment to gauge his reaction.

"I knew you'd seen me at least once," he said smiling hopefully.

"I know how clever you are, and I can see, despite what others have told me, that you are very compassionate with those you care about. Having secured your promise that you won't abandon me, I think it is safe for me to finally tell you that I-I love you, Loki. I love you with all my heart and I want you to stay, if you can."

"Of course I can stay," he replied.

"There's just one thing I forgot to mention, which may affect your decision," I say. Loki looked apprehensive for a moment.

"Oh? What's that, my love?"

"I don't have a spare bedroom. If you stay, we will have to...make do with just the one bed," I said as a mischievous smile spread across my lips. Loki laughed, and held my face in his hands.

"I love you," he said, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you, too, my darling prince," I replied resting my hands on his chest and leaning up to kiss him. "My winter prince of Asgard and Jotunheim." He smiled at what I called him, and flipped me onto my back again, laughing. He pinned my arms above my head and kissed me. Loki gingerly rested part of his weight on me, and trailed one hand down over my stomach sending shivers up my spine.

"How are you feeling? I hope I was not too rough," Loki said longingly stroking the inside of my thigh. I could feel his seed where it dripped earlier, and suddenly I realized I hadn't been fair to him. He said this night was all for me, but there was something I could see that he wanted even if he refused to say it. I reached my newly released hands up and slid them down his stomach until I felt where he began. Loki grabbed my arms, but not quite as firmly as before; I could tell he wanted this.

"Loki, there's a first time for everything, besides, how is this any different than what you did to my clit?" I reasoned with him. He began to protest, so I switched strategies and gently removed my hands from his.

"Why don't we just call it a reward for giving me such a wonderful deflowering?" I asked him, rubbing up and down his shaft slowly, teasing him. I could see him attempting to argue, but my hand had the advantage. I lingered on the head of his cock, fingering the tip, which earned me a shuddering gasp. Loki leaned his head back and closed his eyes; he resembled a howling wolf. Then he looked at me with a deathly serious expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Very well, but if at any point you want to stop, just tell me. I don't want you to feel demeaned or unloved, so don't hesitate to stop me," Loki looked at me earnestly. "Promise me?"

"Absolutely, my prince."

With no further ado, I swapped places with Loki on the bed and forced him to lie down. Keeping my hand on him, I leaned up and kissed him deeply. As I trailed kisses all down his body, I kept my hand moving in a steady rhythm. Loki's breathing was only a little heavier than it was when I went to put him in my mouth. As soon as my tongue touched him, he arched his back and his hips bucked once violently. His cock hit the back of my throat making me gag, but I kept moving up and down his shaft. I sucked gently on the head, freeing a loud grunt from Loki's throat. His hand floated down and tangled in my hair, pushing his member farther down my throat.

"Harder, love. Please, (y/n)," he managed to growl. I obliged him to which he responded by moaning my name. I felt myself becoming wet again just from hearing the timbre of his voice, but I swept those thoughts away. Loki's pleasure was all that mattered to me, at that moment. Bobbing my head even faster, I managed to bring Loki very close to the edge, indeed: his breathing was laboured and hitched occasionally, his head was tossed back, his hands were grasping at anything they could find, his hips were bucking violently, and he repeatedly growled my name. When he finally came, it was a sight to behold. Loki's face contorted in the sweet agony of release while he screamed my name as one would a battle cry.

I continued bobbing up and down until he spilled every last bit of seed into my mouth and his orgasm subsided. Slowly, gently, I removed my mouth from his cock, and, looking straight into his eyes, I swallowed the reward I'd earned. Feebly, his arms reached up and around me and drew me into his lap. Loki wiped my lips with his thumb and kissed me as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, my darling (y/n). You were so perfect, tonight," he whispered in my ear. Loki carefully manoeuvred me up to the top of the bed, and he drew the covers over both of us. Underneath, I felt his arms wrap around me as he drew me as close to him as was physically possible without crushing me. I loved the way his body felt pressed up against mine, his warmth forming a protective shield against the night-time terrors. The lights suddenly switched off as a result of Loki's magic, engulfing us in the blanket of night.

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you," Loki said kissing my earlobe and neck one last time.

"Goodnight, my sweet. I love you, too," I said relishing the way Loki's warm breath felt against my skin. It was a reminder throughout the night that I was not alone, that I was, for once in a long time, loved.


End file.
